The Right Direction - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Grace has a discussion with Steve on important issue.


_Sammy and Ilna I love every moment we spend in the REAL World and as family! And thanks Sammy for the Elizabeth line._

 _REALMcRollers and Readers thanks as always for the love and support. Every word means the world to us._

* * *

 _ **The Right Direction**_

"...so I talked to my mom and Auntie Cath and Aunt Elizabeth," Grace said as she opened her notebook and fished out a pen. I was going to write about how things have changed since Nonna and Grandma Ang's days, but how they're still so far from being right, then I got another idea when I was talking to Danno about what I'd learned. So I called you." She gestured towards Steve.

When she took a breath to gather her thoughts, Steve thought 'she does that just like Catherine' and couldn't hold back a small smile. He leaned forward, ready to do anything to help her, as usual. "What do you need, sweetheart?"

Grace returned the smile. "I interviewed Danno last night and what we talked about was … well it really made me think, and I changed the angle of my project and decided to call you right away. I think it's a good way of looking at things from a different point of view. Aunt Elizabeth did too, when I texted her. She said, 'a different perspective in essential to making sure we see all sides of an issue' and I totally know not all guys are alike. Like you and Danno and Uncle Joseph and Aaron and Uncle Sal, you're all awesome and treat everyone the same.

He reached over and squeezed her hand. "Thank you, sweetheart. And I agree with Elizabeth on the different angle. So, where do you want to start?"

"Okay, so I'm sure you've seen women treated inappropriately, so ..." she poised her pen and looked up at him. "Can you give me an example of you witnessing a woman not being treated respectfully, what she did, and how that made you react?"

Steve thought for a second and began, "I'm gonna start with when we were at the Academy…" at Grace's nod, he continued, "there were guys who felt threatened. They didn't think women should be there at all, and when they were bested academically, they'd get pissed. And …" he searched for a word. "Nasty. They'd make remarks based on gender to get back for their own shortcomings. And when someone like Catherine destroyed their times on the obstacle course or another physical training qualifier, it was worse."

Grace was taking notes, but looked up at her uncle. "That's … so messed up."

"It is. Sometimes I'd hear it. Or John would, or Freddie. We'd speak up, then we'd keep an eye on the guys. Just because people get into the Academy doesn't always mean they're officer material." His eyes got distant for a second before he caught Grace's. His memory echoed with his own voice and Freddie's and John's and any number of guys calling people out.

' _Dude, that's not right. You don't treat ladies like that.'_

' _Hey, scum! Real men don't act like that!'_

' _Don't be an asshole. She's a person, not a piece of meat.'_

He refocused on the present. "One time this guy, Phil, made a … comment about a friend of ours. He was jealous because she'd out scored him on two finals. Freddie overheard it and punched the guy in the mouth." He shook his head. "Freddie got disciplined."

"For defending a friend?" Grace's eyes widened.

"For 'assaulting' a second year when we were thirds, yeah. I told you that to tell you this, Gracie. Our friend Rose _apologized_ to Freddie. And she hadn't done anything she needed to apologize for. She didn't ask him to hit the as… jerk, it was his gut reaction. That's the kind of stuff that would amaze me."

"How come?"

"Because guys don't think like that and some women do. I've learned over the years that a lot of times they're taught to not make a scene." He placed a hand over Grace's. "And that's not fair to them. Girls being taught to swallow their pride, not make waves. Because they have every right to be as outspoken as boys." He ran a hand through his hair. "But then, because of physical intimidation, in certain circumstances that may not be the safest scenario."

"Like how you and Danno always tell me not to incite what could be a crazy person?"

"Exactly, only there are perfectly…" he air quoted. " _Sane_ guys who can hurt you, so yeah. But what I'm getting at here is you shouldn't ever have to be afraid for your safety because someone threatens you to be quiet."

"Auntie Cath says always keep safe and be aware of my surroundings, even if it's messed up that we have to, we need to be careful."

"Your Aunt Catherine is a brilliant woman."

"So tell me how you felt when people got courage from each other and all started speaking out against those disgusting men who'd hurt them? How do you think that helped other women and even some men? Grace's look was earnest.

They'd touched upon the #MeToo movement before she decided to interview him and Danny for this project, but these were specific questions and he wanted to be clear and age appropriate. Something Catherine was so, so good at.

"Honestly, sweetheart? I was angry. Angry that anyone's daughter, wife, sister ever had to go through that and then be afraid to tell anyone. And angry that those men used power - physical, financial, whatever to ruin so many lives."

Grace's honesty was clear on her face. "Because you're a good person like Danno. You're so strong but you'd never hurt anyone." A tiny smile appeared. "Unless they were a horrible criminal or terrorist or something, I mean …" her hand fluttered in the air. "You know what I mean."

"Thank you, Grace. That means a lot. You knowing that."

"Of course I know. I always did." Her smile widened. "And Danno totally trusted you. Even though he complained you were crazy all the time, he trusted you as his partner and with me."

They shared a smile before Steve sobered slightly and continued. "So what I think about the women who came out against those criminals - and they are criminals who deserve long sentences - is they were brave and I hope they feel good about giving other people the courage to talk." He exhaled slowly. "I hope more people feel they'll be believed when they report a crime. We've all seen too many witnesses and victims afraid to talk. And we all want to keep people safe," His voice dropped slightly. "I want to keep everyone safe."

He heard soft footfalls and they both looked up to see Catherine emerge from the house.

Nodding that they were about done, Grace motioned her over and took Angie from her arms, settling her on her lap to face her father.

Steve leaned over to kiss the baby and placed a kiss on Grace's forehead before retaking his seat. "And I hope you two," he indicated his daughter and niece, "never feel intimidated or lesser than anyone, ever because you're strong and smart and confident and know you'll be believed no matter what."

"I do believe that," Grace said seriously. "And I'll help make sure Angie does too. Promise."

Catherine sat next to Steve and slid an arm through his. "And there're discussions happening on several levels. Parents need to have conversations with boys as well as girls because both need to be taught about permission and boundaries early. And what to say and what to do when they experience or witness harassment."

Grace passed the baby to Steve and wrote a last note before closing her pad. "That's … really important. I'm glad."

Steve smiled at Grace. "I am, too, sweetheart."

He looked at Catherine. They both knew there was a very long way to go but every step was a step in the right direction

 _End thanks for reading_

* * *

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website:_ _ **marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_ _ **Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

 _You can join our mailing list by_ _ **emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

 _And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
